monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doragokuni
Doragokuni is a massive land in which most of the fanfic trilogy, Moga Knight Trilogy, takes place. It contains a massive forest, a river, a long plateau, basically every believable landscape. The History It has a blood soaked history with the Hunting Guild. There was a time, long ago, in which Doragokuni was attacked and practically flattened by the Guild and their assistant Wyverns. This led to long and bloody battles, eventually gaining Doragokuni its much-needed freedom. The land was also the home of the final seal for the King's Zweihander, used to seal Fatalithe, and thus Nina and John were forced to venture deep inside for the flame. In Depth Review -From the Limestaen Wiki, a wiki operated by Master Ceadeus 27, who created this land. =Creation= Foreword This tale has been told since the Ancient Days in the time of wyverhome, the world in which the Wyverns took to dwell in and create their legacy upon. Ten lands it had; Doragokuni was the greatest and the first true wyvernhome, and all great legends spiraled from it. The tale which I shall tell is biblical and should be read as such; no such action and words as should not be said shall be writ, and you shall read it as such. Beginning, First Day In the Beginning, there were the Twelve Mighty Dragons. They were given each one Wyvern Blade of Creation by the leader, Fyrulosor, and told to think long and for many days ere the great clash began in which the world of dust which they had been given would be split, and cut, and carven, and shaped, and graven would be its face as its back was dark. For one hundred very short years, the Mighty Dragons in their spirit forms pondered; for gods of such power it was hardly any time, and young they looked still, almost as children; but children they were not and they were to shape the world in the image of Fyrulosor. It came the day to build the world. But long had Fatalithe and Tuskurai among the good strayed in thought to dark places, seeking what was hidden deep in shadow, and seeking knowledge of the dark horrible places of the world. Good they were at first, and yet not so, for their dark thoughts fell unto their swords and they glowed different as they sung. And these following are the words they sung: Far over great Mountains cold, Far over the Green-Plain fold; Over the Sea that never dies, Up to wyverns cleaving Sky, Cleave now, shape it With thy blades Make the world your own and dwelleth, Ever on until thy meet Dark-ness, For now this place is all your own. Each of we who sing alone, Never sleep on the air's sweet head, Never until stone is dead. The song was great in sound and performance and the blades danced and shone and smote one another as the flurry clashed through the metallic skies, slowly forming Mountains, and Plains, and Seas, and Skies. To each who carved, Fyrulosor was bidden give them and their heirs, who became mortal wyverns under the dealing while the True Wyverns remained in the Heavenly Lands, a land of their own, similar to what they carved. The wyvern's people would be carved in a likeness of it, and would be great. But a great uncouth sound in the singing told of dark lands in dark shadows in dark caves, and none dared listen save the few who would dare fall under Fatalithe's sway. Thus passed the mighty Clash, and began the Settling of the world. Fyrulosor's people, the Limestaen and the Human and the Wyverian, settled down across the lands, with the Limestaen sailing wondrously from the Heavenly Lands unto Doragokuni, and there they settled. The Wyverians went from the Heavenly Lands into Minegarde, and thus to Moga, and thus to many other greater lands. The Humans spread from the places they appeared, and soon were everywhere, and their blood seldom mixed with Wyverian or Limestaen. Thus did the creation end. These blades were then gifted by Fyrulosor to be as weaponry to the Heirs of Wyveria; and thus they were made as physical objects, thing of spirit no longer. Fyrulosor later imprisoned himself inside his blade, after the death of Elrasil; Anobon was Fatalithe's blade; Elrasil's dead spirit, when finally it took shape again, took shape as the Masuta; Tuskurai's blade was known as an entity called Arteg, later Artex Invaded for Arteg had taken his body and used it as a vessel; many of the swords ever after are lost and only their gems remain, hidden items of great worth. But it was not meant to be peaceful for long... Years after the Limestaen settled and grew, the growing evil that had been hidden within the bodies of the Two Deadly, Fatalithe and Tuskurai, began to rise... and though peace had prevailed, no longer did it. The two rose up first in war against one another; but as peace efforts sought to remove them from the Land, they allied and fought their opposition: The Limestaen and Wyverian, the sons of Man having been lain to sleep in the Isle of Naku, "Place of Hatching", where they would someday awake. The war raged unabated for 100 years, until at last the great towers that had begun to take shape in the East were felled, and Tuskurai and Fatalithe brought low in the city they had formed before their evil. In this city was fought the last battle, in which Elrasil and Fyrulosor succeeded in dragging away Fatalithe, though Tuskurai could not be even lured away from his lair; and thus they brought Fatalithe to judgement of the Wyveria. The Wyveria judged that Fatalithe and Tuskurai were the perpetrators of a Great Evil; and thus they pitted the Mortal Creator, Fyrulosor, and his Blade, Elrasil, against the God-Mighty, Fatalithe. This battle, too, was long, and vicious; and as the last shards of hope dissipated, Elrasil won through with a savage split down the neck and back-bone of the fell Wyveria. Tuskurai remained true; he stayed at his lair, fending off attack after attack of menace. But at the last, Fyrulosor and Elrasil subdued him as the beast saw, in horrid agony, the Shard of Fatalithe; so he was brought down. But they could not break him, for he was a vessel, and was not evil in heart when Fatalithe corrupted him; so they bid him choose. Make peace with the Folk, and hide himself in deep places far away from their knowledge or curiosity; or depart the world. He chose the former. For many years, he carried out two plots; first, he claimed peace and, in fact, set up three cavernous dungeons to house the Spirit-Shards of Fatalithe, and a final to house the Core; and for these he made keys, out of his own being, that were hidden among the land so that it seemed to Men and Limestaen that Fatalithe would never rise again. But for himself, he raised great armies; he fortified the ancient lands, and though he gave up the Mountains of the East and the Great City to the Light, he built a fortress anew among the land of Naktur, and in Moga. Thus began the Second Age. ' The Second Age In the second age, the power of Naktur grew to its height; and peace prevailed. But as before, it would be short-lived... Tuskurai allied with the New King of Naktur, Olorin, and aided him in building an empire across Moga. The Leamen Tuskurai, Towers of Tuskurai, were established along the western border of Moga, looking into Wyvernhome. Finally, after several years, Tuskurai turned against those he had pledged allegiance to; and Olorin with him attacked Wyvernhome. This war, too, lasted for over a hundred years; it caused much destruction to what was the Good Lands, and the Plains of the East. In later years, Numenrui and The Desolation respectively would rise up to take their place. In this war, the very last battle slayed Fyrulosor of the Mortals. His godlike spirit, which was within the Sealed Realm, was saddened. His son, brother, and Blade survived, however, and after many years, when his son was sixty (he did not actually have his son until hundreds of years later: his beloved was forced to fall into deep sleep until all was at peace), the final Battle of Wyvernhome was begun. The Re-Conquest began, and after its passing, Wyvernhome was sealed to all but those summoned by Limestaen. Finally, the third age began. The Landscape It is very stony and forested. Even the volcano has hard-skinned trees adapted to extremely deadly environments. The forests dominate where stones do not, and for this reason, Doragokuni is a great exporter of fruit. It also contains several rock quarries. Culture The culture is a warrior culture, for the most part; the Limestaen have, for the most part, refrained from activities involving warfare, but they are still heavily involved in defense. They believe in honor, especially among family names; and sharing a family name means you contribute as a member of the family. People of this society feel they owe allegiance to their family, first, and then their country; thus, many villages are composed of only three families that rarely have an outsider from any region. Every year, the people of the old villages have a month in which the children who have come-of-age are allowed to venture into the wide world, to discover new things, choose a profession, perhaps find a suitable partner, and either return to the village or settle elsewhere to a new life. However, it is only a month long; after that month is over, the people of your native village will not accept you. This is why Doragokuni is so individually diverse: the cultures are seperated by things like mountain ranges, distance, and tradition, and thus rarely mix. There are but a few places that do, and these are also, in fact, some of the prime centers of Ancient Limestaen history and culture. Marriage and Courting Customs They are very similar to modern Western traditions: although in order to marry, you must have the blessing of one unrelated to you in blood but that you have known for at least three-fourths of your life up to that point. And then, seven signatures of proof of love are required before two people can marry. Rituals and Holidays Their main holiday is the Grand-Day, also known as the Limestaen and Nakturean New Year: June 1, when Fatalithe was finally struck down for the last time in Doragokuni, though he was remade in Moga by the leftover power from Tuskurai's defeat. On this day, they will not eat anything that is young; only that which has aged. Category:Areas